


When the Snow Shines Pure

by Saori_Tsukiyaori



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Bunny likes Jack, Decided to finally post on here, Fandral is a flirt, Fem! Jack, Friends Forever, Jack is a worry wart, Jack is oblivious to danger, Odin's A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga, Protective Thor, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori_Tsukiyaori/pseuds/Saori_Tsukiyaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaqueline Frost has been friends with the Odin sons for years now, and all of sudden, they don't pay attention to her anymore. Where are they? Did they abandon her once she became a Guardian?<br/>The Guardians worry about Jaq herself, because she is being distant with them.<br/>(Or, where Jack is a girl, is friends with Thor and Loki, and she worries about them, and the Guardians wonder what she is up to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Snow Shines Pure

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am not sure if I want there to be a pairing yet or not, mostly because my younger sister decided she ships Loki and Fem! Jack, while I, on the other hand ship both Loki and Fem! Jack, and JackRabbit.  
> And this is not Beta-read, and if you spot anything that sounds odd, please tell me....
> 
> Hehehe, well, anyways, first time posting on AO3, and I hope you enjoy!

Jacqueline sighed, noting that the dark sky had seemed a shade darker than normal. She knew it was because Thor and Loki had been arguing lately, about what though, she had no idea. They were her friends, almost close enough to her to be called her brothers. Knowing the type of people they were, Jaq had left them alone to deal with their problem, but now, with her job as a Guardian, the children were in danger if the brothers were to rough house. “This must be serious if they are fighting for so long. Is it time to step in, or should I leave them to their own devices,” Jaq murmured to herself. 

It had been less than three months since the attack on Burgess from Pitch, and Jaq had separated herself from the rest of the Guardians, because they were more than she could handle at the moment. Being alone for THREE-HUNDRED YEARS, and then the Guardians crowded her because The Man In The Moon told them she was needed: It was hard dealing with so many people paying attention to her, when she was used to only the smallest amounts of contact with Loki and Thor. No matter how much she wanted that attention, her mind wouldn’t give up the feeling of betrayal when she had returned from taking Sophie home.

Shaking herself out of the reverie, Jaq decided to go, at least, to Loki. Loki had been closer to her, due to their use of magic and their pranks. Knowing how hard it would be to get a confession of what was wrong with Loki out of him, Jaq had to be creative on how she got that information. And she had JUST the idea how. Smiling with happy glee written in her eyes, she set off to the last known location of the Bifrost opening.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E. Aster Bunnymund never worried much about his fellow Guardians. They were all old enough to take care of themselves. Well, hadn’t that been completely true until Jacqueline Frost had joined their group? Now there was someone young and reckless in their group, and it was his, and the other Guardians, job to look out for her. They hadn’t seen much of her since she had been initiated as a Guardian, though he had personally kept tabs on her every once in a while. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he had grown to like the little sheila. She had shown himself what he had been missing. Joy. Oh, how he was fooled by Pitch, they all were. Aster should have known, though, that Pitch wouldn’t stop at anything to get what he wanted. Even if it meant taking one of their own and shoving them in their faces. ESPECIALLY if it was one of their own. They were shocked when they lost Sandy, and they took it out unfairly on Jaq. And their relationship with her suffered even more.

While Aster had been thinking about Jaq, an egglet had been towards him. The egglet collided into his leg, and Aster shook himself out of that awful train of thought. “Wha’ do ya want, ya little googie?” Aster bent to pick up this googie, which he now recognized as the one he had watching Jaq when he couldn’t keep an eye on her himself. The egglet was painted a light silver with small specks of blue on it, and it was currently wriggling in his hands. Aster knew how to communicate with them, and he responded to what he heard. “Wha’? Jaq’s gone to...New Mexico? Odd place for the sheila, fer sure.” Glancing around the field he was in, Aster put the egglet down and thumped on the ground. “It’s time to check up on the sheila. Make sure that she doesn’t get into trouble, yeah?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga sensed that something, or someone, was trying to get into Asgard. What is or was, however, she had no idea. After Loki had gone mad, she had been nervous with Thor leaving her side. “Mother,” Thor had told her, “My S.H.I.E.L.D. brothers need me, and when they do not, I shall return.” Now, with Odin being extremely cautious of the prison they had sent Loki to, Frigga was going to make sure that her son was not trying to return home.

Frigga walked calmly to Heimdall, looking at the entrance to the Bifrost. “Heimdall, who is it that is attempting to enter our Realm?” Heimdall gave the queen a quick glance before looking back towards the entrance. “My Lady,” Heimdall replied simply, “It seems a young girl is looking to gain entrance to find your son.” Cringing, because Frigga did still consider Loki her son, she raised him after all, she matched Heimdalls gaze. 

Standing in the middle of the Bifrost imprint was a young woman with silvery-white hair, light skin, and reflective blue eyes. The young girl looked kind and gentle, but if she knew Loki...Frigga couldn’t be sure. “Heimdall,” she spoke with a tone of finality, “Send a couple of guards to fetch her. She will be questioned, and if necessary, detained.” Heimdall’s intent gaze on her had given her the understanding of the order. She turned briskly and left to tell Odin of what had transpired at the Bifrost opening.

Heimdall watched the queen walk away, and summoned The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. While Frigga had said to assess the situation with guards of the every-day variety, he couldn’t risk the people of Asgard. If, truly, this simple looking girl was a friend of Loki’s coming to rescue him, then who was Heimdall to judge by appearances? Sif was the first to arrive, Hogun next, then Fandral and Volstagg as the last ones there. “I have summoned you to retrieve someone from Midgard. The lass claims to know Loki, and is calling for him.” Sif’s expression was one of complete anger. He understood, but it would not do for her to take it out on the girl unjustified. “Your task is to bring the girl in front of Odin, and let the Lady Frigga question her.” Frandral looked closely at Heimdall, and then towards his three companions. “If she is allies with Loki, do we keep her locked up as well?” Heimdall shook his head and commented, “That is not your place to question. You will do as asked, and no more than that.”

Heimdall opened the Bifrost to the location of the young woman as he hummed to himself quietly, and his eyes glanced towards the warriors that were leaving. “I pray we are not making an awful mistake.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jaq stood on the imprint for the Bifrost. She knew this was a last resort, but she needed to know. “Loki,” she screamed, “Loki! I want to talk to you! You haven’t talked to me in ages!” Jaq stood still for a few minutes before calling out again. “Loki! Come on Loki, I’ve never had to do this before. You know I wouldn’t joke like this. Please, Loki, talk to me!” Slowly, Jaq was beginning to believe that what Thor and Loki told her about calling to them from a Bifrost imprint was false. Jaq started walking away when a hole opened in the ground about 10 feet away from the imprint. Bunny hopped out of the hole, and smiled lightly at her. 

“Hey, Sheila. What’re you doin’ out here, all by yerself,” Bunny questioned her as she continued walking off of the bifrost imprint. Jaq grinned cheekily and pointed towards the sky, “Some friends said if I needed to get to them, that if I called to them on one of these symbols, I could get to them. But, no dice, so I’m heading back to Burgess.” Jaq gets off the imprint and passes by Bunny without looking at him. “Wait a second there, Sheila. What friends are you supposed to be meeting with?”

Suddenly, the Bifrost imprint lights up, and four figures appear just as the light from the Bifrost begins to dim down.


End file.
